dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bio-Mechanist (3.5e Class)
Bio-Mechanist Bio-Mechanists create things from the power of their soul and the molecules around them. In a fashion known only to them, Bio-Mechanists can create anything from diminutive size to colossal size with the right training. Some believe the Bio-Mechanist are the workers of the gods and some believe them just to men who think they can challenge gods power, but no matter who it is they must admit the Bio-Mechanist can do great things. Bio-Mechanists gain points allowing them to create and modify things and themselves, these points also power their other abilities. Making a Bio-Mechanist A Bio-Mechanist works very well with other people, He isn't always the best at melee and fighting he's more of a helper. Abilities: Wisdom and Charisma are the main stats for Bio-Mechanists as these decide there Body and soul points. Another important stat is Constitution to allow more bonuses to themselves. Races: Any race can be a Bio-Mechanist Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 4d6;10 gp Starting Age: Complex Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bio-Mechanist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. : A Bio-Mechanists ability to manifest Soul Powers is limited by the Body/Soul Points he has available. His base daily allotment of Body/Soul Points is given on Table: Bio-Mechanist. In addition, he receives bonus Soul Points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus Soul Points per day, as may certain feats and items. (Sp): As a Bio-Mechanist grows in strength so does his soul powers which he may activate with his soul points. Each spell costs a number of soul points equal to its level. Each power is picked off the following list. 1st— Cause Fear, Cure light wounds, Inflict light wounds, Magic weapon, magic stone 2nd— Bears Endurance, Bulls strength, Cure moderate wounds, Death Knell, Eagles Splendor, Gentle Repose, Hold Person, Inflict moderate wounds, Make Whole, Owl's Wisdom 3rd— Contagion, Cure Serious Wounds, Inflict serious wounds, Meld into Stone, Remove Disease 4th— Cure Critical Wounds, Giant Vermin, Inflict Critical wounds, Magic weapon, Greater, Neutralize poison 5th— Cure light wounds, mass, Inflict light wounds, mass, Righteous might 6th— Bears Endurance, Mass, Bulls Strength, Mass, Cure moderate wounds, Mass, Eagles Splendors, mass, Harm, Heal, Inflict moderate wounds, mass, Owl's Wisdom, Mass 7th— Cure serious wounds, mass, Destruction, Etheral Jaunt ,Inflict serious wounds, mass, Regenerate, Resurection 8th— Cure Critical wounds, mass, Inflict Critical wounds, mass, Animal Shapes, Reverse Gravity 9th— Energy Drain, Heal, Mass, Implosion, True resurrection : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, a Bio-Mechanist must have an Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): Over the levels your powers fuse with you evolving you. Every time you gain this class ability you gain on transformation of the maximum level you can. All these transformations are extraordinary abilities unless they state otherwise. Simple: The smallest transformations. Vitality: Every level you gain 1.5x your constitution modifier to your health instead of the normal 1x. Natural Amour: You gain a natural armour bonus equal to 0.5x your con mod. Natural Weapons: You gain a slam attack that does 1d8 damage. Strong Will: You gain a +2 bonus to your will save. Intellectual: You gain an extra 2 skill points every level multiplies as normal if taken at first level. Basic':' The basic transformations. 360 Vision: You can see in every direction, though no other augmentations to vision occur. This ability makes it so you can never be flanked or caught floatfooted except in situations where you cant see. Electric Body: You gain a deflection bonus to AC equal to your charisma bonus, you can now shock people with a melee touch or a ranged touch attack. If the attack hit the opponent must make a DC 10 + half character level + cha bonus or become paralysed for 1d4 rounds. Darkvision: You gain darkvision 60 ft. Evolved nose: You gain the scent ability. Good: Powerful transformations. Melee Prowess: The character gains a good BaB. Stone Skin: The characters skin hardens granting a DR 5/. Monstrous Aura: Your transformations are terrible causing all that come with in 30 ft of you to make a save equal to DC 10 + Half your level + Cha mod. If they fail they're save they are under the effect of a fear spell. Razor Claws: The character gains two claws attack each does 1d10 damage which increases one die step every 4 levels past gaining it. Amazing: The most powerful transformations. Dragon's Breath: The character gains a breath weapon which he can uses every 1d4 rounds and does damage equal to one half the characters level. Lesser Body: The character begins displacing and always incurs a 20% miss chance. Ageless Body: The character no longer ages which means he never incurs ageing penalties and he never grows older. Gills: The character is now able to breath under water as easy as he can on land. (Ex): A Bio-Mechanist's main ability is to create and modify. To create or modify things the Bio-Mechanist has to use the rules that follow and get his creations then okayed by the DM. The characters max creation score is only affected by the creations he has with him in 'captivity' Though all off his creations are willing to serve him no matter the danger, and they have complete loyalty to there creator. It take an amount of rounds equal to the cost of the creature to make it. Creation Process: Step 1 - Define the type and subtype of the creature. http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/SRD:Creature_Types Step 2 - Choose special ability's and ability scores and hit dice. Step 3 - Set the Body/Soul Score. Step 4 - Create creature. (Ex): At 2nd level when you first gain this ability you choose to focus on body or soul. At different level increments stated above on table:Bio-Mechanist the Bio-Mechanist gets bonuses. Once the Bio-Mechanist chooses his path he cannot change. Body: Evasion Soul: Creator (3.5e feat) Body: d10 hit dice Soul: 4 + Int mod skill points. Body: +2 Con. Soul: +2 Wis. Body: Improved Evasion Soul: Permanent deathwatch effect. Body: Con mod to AC. Soul: Cha mod to AC. Body: Fast healing 5 + Con mod. Soul: +4 wis. Body: Dr 10/Magic. Soul: 4 x wis mod extra Soul points. Campaign Information Playing a Bio-Mechanic Religion: Lawful Bio-Mechanist's often worship Boccob, the god of magic. Whereas evil Bio-Mechanist's often worship Vecna, the god of secrets. Although This can change as easy as anything else in life. Other Classes: The Bio-Mechanist are usually peaceful or at least until there threatened. Which is when they will do just about anything to survive, though they often use their critters. Bio-Mechanist's are often very nice but they regard people that kill for trophy's or fun as barbaric. Combat: Bio-Mechanist's can heal and buff in combat as well as use whatever they made. Advancement: There are currently no PrC's or classes that i could vouch for as a multi class option for this class. Bio-Mechanist's in the World The Bio-Mechanist often reside in heavy magic campaigns, or campaigns where magic is just becoming available. Daily Life: A Bio-Mechanist will usually make at least one creature a day, which they will keep with them untill he can make another of the opposite gender and send them into the wild. Notables: Athaos Mislitte (The first Bio-Mechanist). Organizations: Bio-Mechanist's don't often work with other Bio-Mechanist's. NPC Reactions: Depends on the world. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class